Akari
Akari is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Bananas Hates: Red Lights Occupation: Courier Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she'll race anyone who's up for the challenge. Appearance Akari is a female who has light-tone skin, and black hair worn in a ponytail with a yellow hairband. She wears a black jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves with an orange shirt underneath the jacket, orange and yellow-striped pants, and black shoes with golden yellow laces and silver soles. She also sports black goggles with orange shades on her forehead. Clean-Up After her cleanup, Akari's jacket got redesigned and she has a piece of hair hanging from her goggles. Styles Papa's Bakeria Akari wears a orange jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves with an black shirt underneath the jacket, black striped pants, and black shoes with golden yellow laces and silver soles. Akari's goggles is on her eyes. Orders Papa's Burgeria and HD * Bottom Bun * Tomatoes * Onions * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Lettuce * Onions * Tomatoes * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Shell * Chicken * Verde Sauce * Peppers * Cheese * Onions * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Yum n' Ms * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Cookie * Banana Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * 2 Butters * French Toast * Cinnamon * Honey * 2 Bananas Drink: * Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Strips * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right) * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Regular Bun * Salsa * Cheese * Onions * Tomatoes, Sport Pepper, Tomatoes Drink and Popcorn: * Large Purple Burple * Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Black Frosting *Creameo Bits *Rock Candy *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *Black Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Marshmallow Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner D *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Black Frosting *Blueberry Wave Drizzle *Rock Candy *Gummy Kraken *Jolly Roger *Gummy Kraken Cupcake 2: *Black Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Anchor Cookie *Jolly Roger *Anchor Cookie Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Onions *Crescent Roll Holiday (New Year) * Regular Bowtie *Midnight Marsala *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Cheese Cubes *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Roll with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Mini Mallows Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Skull Donut with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Medium Strips * 2 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers (right) * 4 Green Peppers (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Basil Leaves (right) *4 Chicken slices (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Barmbrack Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Irish Parsley Sauce *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomatoes *Ranch *Regular Fries: *French Fries *Fry Seasoning *Ranch Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pumpernickel with Gorgonzola Cheese *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomatoes *Ranch *Regular Fries: *French Fries *Fry Seasoning *Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Marshmallow *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Apricot Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cloudberry *Cloudberry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner D *Apple Crumb Cake Cupcake 1: *Chocolate Frosting *Caramel Apple Drizzle *Rock Candy *Chocolate Banana *Chocolate Banana Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Strawberry Taffy *Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner D *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Marshmallow *Marshmallow *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cloudberry *Cloudberry *Cloudberry Holiday (Maple Mornings) Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Crater Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Astronaut Ice Creams (Inner Ring) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Unlockable items along with her * In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Medium Sauce. * In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Black Frosting * In Papa's Donuteria she is unlocked with Mini-Mallows. * In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chocolate Banana * In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Waffle Stick Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 2 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 38 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 5 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 5 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 14 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 49 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 45 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 2 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 17 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 48 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 43 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Akari placed in Pineapple Division * In Round 1, She lost to Peggy. 2014: Akari placed in Keylime Division * In Round 1, She won to Kayla. * In Finals, She won to Shannon. * In Semi-Finals, She lost to Clover. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *She enjoys bananas and everything made from them, as they are her favorite food and seen in most of her orders. This may also be the reason a Bananazooka is her weapon in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack. But for some reason, she does not order banana drizzle in Donuteria. *In Japanese, "Akari" means light. *She is the only closer who debuted as a regular customer in Papa's Burgeria. *Akari is the only character in the Papa Louie platformer games, who starts off with no Skill and returns in the second edition with a Skill. Captain Cori is the complete opposite, starting off with a Skill, then losing it in a later platformer. *Akari is the third former closer who becomes tutorial customer. *She is one of the few customers who make their debut in a game as a normal customer and then a closer in another, alongside Ninjoy, Radlynn, Allan and Robby. *She is the only one customers like different holiday in each game since Cupcakeria. Order Tickets Akari burger.png|Akari's Burgeria order Images.akari.jpg|Akari's Taco Mia! order Akari Freezeria.png|Akari's Freezeria Order Akari's Pancakeria Order.png|Akari's Pancakeria Order Akari Burgeria HD.png|Akari's Burgeria HD Order Wingeria akari.png|Akari's Wingeria Order Akari's hotdoggeria odrer.png|Akari's Hot Doggeria Order Akari Pirate.png|Akari's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Akari black.png|Akari's Cupcakeria regular order Akari New Year.png|Akari's Pastaria order during New Year Akari normal pasta.png|Akari's Pastaria regular order Akari Halloween.png|Akari's Donuteria order during Halloween Akari Pizza.png|Akari's Pizzeria To Go! order Akari Normal order.png|Akari's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Akari Maple.png|Akari's Cupcakeria HD regular order Akari's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Akari's Cheeseria Order during St. Paddy's Day Akari's Cheeseria Order.png|Akari's Cheeseria Order Akari'sbakeria.jpg|Akari's Bakeria Orders Gallery Akari Regular.jpg|Akari's cstomer icon Akari (Taco Mia).png|Akari as a Star Customer New Customer Akari.png|Akari as a new customer! 25.jpg|A thumbs-up pic of Akari. Comingsoon 02.jpg|Akari in the Upcoming App Game icon. imagesCAIRW9JE.jpg|Akari as a customer Akari-papa's burgeria.png|Akari in Papa's Burgeria Akari is angry.jpg|Akari is not pleased with her order in Papa's Burgeria Akari at Taco Mia.png|Akari as a closer in Taco Mia, waiting in line Akari.png|A close-up picture of Akari in Taco Mia! Akari Taco Mia Perfect.png|Picky Akari likes her perfect taco! Akari Angry.png|Akari is not pleased with her order. Perfect Akari.jpg|Akari's perfect order in Pancakeria. Poor Akari.png|Akari not satisfied with her order in Pancakeria Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer wating in line in Papa's Wingeria AKARI.jpg|Perfect in Wingeria Akariangry.JPG|Akari is not pleased with her order in Papa's Wingeria. Aki's perfect score.png|Akari is pleased with her order in Hot Doggeria Akari Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Akari has a perfect hot dog!!! akari papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Akari Outfits.png|Akari's outfits in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! akari papa louie.png|Akari with her Bananazooka in Papa Louie 2 Cheezy.png Akari dill.png|Akari hit by Dill Worm Boomer saves akari.png|Boomer rescues Akari. Akari and the dill weeds.png Akari got bitten by a dill weed.png Aki stomps on pepper jack.png|Akari stomps on Pepper Jack on Papa Louie 2 Akari from Papa Louie 2.png|Akari from Papa Louie2 Akari's rescue.png|Akari's rescue in Papa Louie 2! Akari jumps on Maddish.png|Akari jumps on Radley Madish Aki slider2.png|Akari slides on her Bananazooka Akari dies.png Dill weeds killed Akari.png Aki arrives at cupcakeria.png|Akari arriving at Papa's Cupcakeria Act6.png|Akari's waiting for her pasta Aki's big smile.jpg|Akari's okay with her pasta Akari ordered Quinn's Pasta.png|Akari accidentally receives Quinn's pasta in Pastaria Mad Akari and Quinn.png|Akari and Quinn rage. Aki's messed up pasta4.png Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png|Akari with Tohru waiting in line. Akari as a customer .jpg|Akari keylime_round1b.jpg Keylime round3b.jpg|Akari and Shannon compete in the final round in the Key Lime Division of Papa's Next Chefs|link=Papa's Next Chefs 2014 awards_keylime.jpg|Akari finishes 1st place with Johnny in the Keylime Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, beating Shannon. Akari happy.png|Perfect in Donuteria! akari perfect score.png|Perfect! Minigame2.jpg|Akari in Papa's Raceway Much people.jpg|That's a long line! Akari unlocked.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-50-715.jpg|Akari in the X-Zone Akari rico boomer and wendy.png|Akari, Rico, Boomer, and Wendy chat, while Xandra's face photobombs the picture. (Kenji and Greg can also be seen) Willow Perfect HD 1.jpg|Willow and Akari enjoy their perfect wings! Akari unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png|Akari unlocked! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png|Akari is not happy in the Donuteria Akari dashing.png|When dashing. Akari in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Akari's Outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! AkariDonuteriaPerfect.PNG|Akari recieves perfect donuts with Alberto! Perfection-Now With donuts!.png|Akari Loves her Perfect Donuts During the Big Top Carnival! Cus.JPG|All characters from Papa Louie 3. Akari and LePunch.png|Akari on a battle with Luau LePunch Akari_clean1.jpg Screenshot (134).png|Akari's Outfit (Style B) iloveakari.jpg Akari - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Akari Style B in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-03-31 19-06-44-644.jpg|Akari angry at Cecilia for getting bad pie 9APSJEPJSK.jpg HD Akari.png|HD Akari Cleaned-up Fan Art Akari (anime-like).JPG|Akari, drawn by a former Wikia user, Akasha. Akari motorcycle.JPG|Akari on the Rainbow Road, drawn by a dA artist named Adriel25274. Akari by papl.png|PAPL's drawing of Akari. Akari chibi maker.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Akari pony.png|Pony Akari. ScooterGirl1500 did this. Akari by MetaNessa.png|MetaNessa's fan art of Akari Akaripone.png|Another ponified Akari, this time by EightballPixels. (This picture isn't on the forum.) Akari griffon.PNG|A griffon Akari colored by Clover Stone, lineart by EdgeOfFear on deviantart. Rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari, drawn by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. Akari (aka Syo needs to stray away from Akane's sprites).PNG|It's about time! Long-overdue EightballPixels sprite edit. Akari profile.gif|Akari fan art AkariRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me pixel akari.png|Made by LavenderSunset EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei AkariBoomer_by_DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna Akari.gif Akari Chibi.jpg|Chibi Akari by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Akari_Chibi.jpg WendyAkari.png|With Wendy - Made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Mega Anime Couple Creator Akari Fan art.jpg Akari Matty0502.jpg|By Matty0502 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters